Moshi Monsters 2 Moshling Iland
by Tim Jones
Summary: Doctor Strang Glove has plend to chpter Corlol cacther and use him to find moshling Iland. Elder Furi must find a way to stop him while Furi and Zomber find love.


Moshie Monsters Movie 2 Moshling Iland

Strange glove is walking thro the moautin path with Fish legs they reched the end of the moautin road to find Docter Strange gloves blimp. They borded Glumps where evrey where. Docter Stange Glove and Fish legs whent to the Doctors Quarters.

"Oh how ever will I get revenge of the stupid Moshie Monsters now" Grumbeld the Docter.

Dumb Glump was siting there his white face and two eyes string blankley in to nothing.

"Well you choud find the scret Moshie Iland where the platmen Moshling Egg is being cept" Said Dumb Glump realy fast.

"What was that the Doctor" Dlurted out with.

The Doctor lened in.

"Errrrrr" mumbeld Dump glump as his tounge rolled out of his mouth.

"Oh forget Pirite Ponge set o corse for Moshling iland" Smerked the Doctor.

Furi was playing with his furr at home it seemed to be getting to long. Katzuma, Poppet, Diavlo, Zommer and Luvil where all over and playing Moshie Monster Monopoly.

"Three four Krustal castle" says Poppet.

"Oh I whoud love a castel" says Luvil day day dreaming.

"Does anyone own it?" Katzuma asked.

Zommer looked in the box making a mess.

"Are here it is. Ur no. No one owns the Crystal Castle" said Zommer with the box over his head.

Then Furi run right acors the bord.

"Are Furi you shoud have a hair gut your ruaning the game" Moaned Diavlo.

"Have Zommer Take you he is an arosus Banker any why" Added Luvil.

Poppet nuges Luvil.

"Hay" said Luvil.

"Luvil dident mean it Zommer. Now Just take furie to have his hair cut" said Poppet.

Furi and Zommer Arive at the hair dressers they walk in side to see a white female vesion of Furi. But she has difrent clouers strikns in her furr and she was atending a Femal vesion of Zommer. She had the oposit eye of Zommer plus a difrent arey of body parts. Furi sat down and the white femal version walked over.

"Helo I'm Fluffey Know what whoud you like?" Fluffey asked.

"You. You I what you" said Furi day dreming.

"Excusie me" siad Fluffey.

"I what you to cut my hair. I what you to cut my hair" said Furi sudenley.

"Ok so what do you what?" asked Fluffey.

"Just a trim of the top please" Said Frui.

Fluffey begain to cut Furi's hair.

Zommer sat out said talking to the femal vesion of him.

"Uhhhhhhhh so what is your name" Said Zommer loking shy.

"Bidey Body and what's your's my I ask" said Bidey Body looking at Zommer funney.

"Uh your prittey. No whait I mean your preatey. No whait oh year my name is ur that's it my name is Zommer" said Zommer know looking sceard.

"Well by Zommer" said Bidey Boby.

Bidey Boby tunerd around then tuned back and kissed Zommer then walked off.

Fluffy and finshed triming Furi hair. A small ball of brown fluff was on the flour two eyes opend then a mouth grined. Fluffey swiped up the hair then saw it she took it out.

"Oh look at this Furi" said Fluffey huging the ball.

"We shoud name it after you but shortin the name to Fluff" said Furi while stroking Fluff.

"Ok I think Fluff shoud come home with me" Fluffy put in.

Then she sliped Fluff in to her purse.

"Oh be for I go I just whant to give you one thing before i go" Fluffy added.

Then she lent in and kissed Frui on the cheek. Then she walked of while Furi cheeks where blushing then Zommer came over like a balet dancer he also had blshing cheeks.

Coloner Catcher is sitting in his office looking over all evidence he has on the rear Moshling Snow Flake. His desk is cotherd in papers and his head his ploped on his desk. Knock, knock, knock he lifted his head and a peace of paper is stuck to his head.

"Come in" Coloner Catcher grouns.

"A yellow and blue Katzuma with a black top hat and big green sun glasses walkes in to his office.

"Hello my name is Profsser Quint and I'm a Moshling spallist. And I need your help to find Moshling iland" Profsser Quint explianed.

Bring, Bring.

"Oh thats me please hold on" said Profsser Quint.

Profsser quint left and whent out side the office he made sure the coast was clear. Profsser answers the phone.

"Hello" says the Profsser.

"Fish lips it's me" wisperd Doctor strange gloth.

"Ok boss I just on the cornol and seen we will have find the rear Moshling iland" said Fish Lips.


End file.
